Illfated
by applesoveroranges
Summary: The words Tomoe once said to him still lingers in his mind. He had Kaoru, Kenji, and his faithful friends. What more was missing? Sadly, a burden from the past answers his questionings. Spoiler! R
1. Prelude: Redundant Thoughts

A/N: I'm trying hard to make this fan fiction angst. Have mercy, please.

* * *

Redundant Thoughts

"…_But you really made it rain blood."_

Those words had changed his nature; the judgment of his trust. Though the reasonless young assassin had seen and done the world's worst of carnage and misery, those words had meant inspiration. '_I made blood rain…_' Did it matter? '_…only for her sake._' He had lost to the pleasures of her love and loved her only to have lost her. '_I loved her…can I ever love like this again? Should I end life here…?_'

Young to love as he was young to Tomoe.

Himura remembered that day of his true insight on death. When she had laid those words before him, battousai realized that there were things called guilt and grief.

Under the pouring rain, he'd seen her fear and her unsullied eyes become sullied. Red blotches of evil stained the purity of her white kimono, and her pale face, stricken with defilement. And in that moment, the thought of never killing was considerable.

Everything had tasted and smelled like blood. It was beginning to do so even now. Young Kenshin was innocent to affection, and nothing else.

The day of her death was a horrible day to behold even in the memories of the strongest. '_Why did you do it, Tomoe? ...Why did you choose to die…? Does my existence matter anymore?..._'

"Kaoru." A soft whisper escaped from his lips.

Of course, there was Kaoru. She was the reflection of sincerity; one which he had wished to have long ago. Kenshin lingered on about the past, while his life was finally settled and at peace. Why think of such grievous thoughts now? The woman, who'd been fondling over him for so many years, was finally in his arms. What more could the complete happy man want? There was also Kenji…his beloved son, one which he had never had to spend much time on. But alas, the ties between friendships and families will be once again, for he was finally home from a long voyage.

Although…there was still emptiness inside him that made him feel so…

Questionable…

…Once in a time, there were two paths. _To kill to end suffering, or to suffer to end killing._ He tried both, and found one worthy of compromise.


	2. Loss of Simplicity

_Thanks for reviewing reviewers! I appreciate it!_

* * *

Losing Pleasures of Simplicity

It was a hot summer day in Edo, and the bazaar was full of civilians and their bargains.

"Kenshin, come here." Kaoru sweetly called.

And obediently, her husband came to her bidding, "Hai, koishii?"

"Can you take care of Kenji while I look for some herbs? I'm scared that Kenji will play with everything he sees in that place, and I bet you the owner won't be as forgiving like last time." she handed him the rebelling child, knowing he would accept, "I'll be back as fast as I can. And don't _drop_ him okay?"

Kenshin chuckled, "Of course I won't, koishii. Take your time."

"Haha ue! Haha ue!" Kenji cried helplessly. He turned to his father whining more spoiled than any other child. "No! No chichi ue! Kenji don't want chichi!"

"Oya Kenji…" Kenshin smiled. Stepping aside from his place, Kenshin decided to head for a quieter setting, one with no crowd, until Kaoru got back. The people and the noise weren't making his job any easier. "Let's go here, Kenji. Until okaasan gets back."

"Haha ue! Haha ue!" he cried again. (Haha ue: "Mommy" affectionate way to call mother.)

An unattractive and remote place he chose. Rotten wood still stood against time and termites, but managed to gain a few peaks and cracks. Light shone through, though helpless to guide the father. Into an old tavern, shortly abandoned, he stepped inside the shadows to conceal his child from the light, hoping him more ease.

"Kenji…" he smiled at the most precious creation, "Okaasan will be very angry with me if you continue crying when she comes back."

The toddler wailed on, unmistaken to Kenshin that his cries grew louder. His tears were real and made Himura question what was making him fear like so.

With slightly furrowed brows, the father rubbed Kenji's back a little more vigorously unable to calm him. "What is burdening you, Kenji? …Have I done something?"

_Himura…_

He heard a bitter voice call to him.

B_attousai…_

He immediately shot sharp glares into the dark. "Do not toy with me. Come out." Through the child's cries, he listened instinctively for the third message, but found none. Lightly, the hated feeling had gone from his senses, and left him to think, '_Am I going mad…? That voice—_' Even his keen eyes couldn't find anything in the dark. But that loathing presence that had came and gone so quickly, felt much familiar.

"Excuse me, sir- Oh, Kenshin-san- is that you? What are you doing in this old dorm?" from the entrance, Yashiro asked with kindness.

"Forgive me, this unworthy one is in your way-"

"No, no. I don't mind. I was to come here for inspection. This old beauty has lasted for years on end. But unfortunately, I don't think it'll last much longer than it already has. Selling it would be an option, but who do you think will but this place? So we're deciding whether to keep it, or construct a new building. Personally, I don't recommend keeping it."

"Only if it would seem more safe, Yashiro-san."

The small man grew merry and nodded. "That's the main point, really. –This is Kenji?" he referred to the being his Kenshin's arms, who stopped crying shortly after the landlord's arrival. "I haven't seen him since he was one years old! My, he's starting to look much like you, isn't he? Just you wait till he grows up- a spitting image of his father."

"I would hope he'd grow up to be a good and fine man."

"That's good to hear. Well, I better not waste anymore time pondering around here. It gives me chills, I hear it's haunted." He watched Kenshin's pleasant reaction, "-But of course that can't be true! right?"

Unknowing what to answer with, Himura shrugged with a gesture of friendliness.

Yashiro stepped further to explore the damage inflicted by duration.

_Surprise!_

"No! –stop!" He was late to warn and yield Yashiro from the obstructive intruder. In an instant, from the reflection of the blade, a flash of light blinded Kenshin. The splotches of red ink applied the wooden floor and his white hakama. Kenji was fortunately in time to be hidden from the gorge. Kenshin stared unbelievingly at the head of his friend, "No…"

"What's wrong Battousai, I know it's not the first time death has met your eyes."

Kenji began crying again.

"Who…"

Gentle words found him, "Kenshin? Kenshin- what are you doing here? It's so dark in there. Please, come out. Kenji is crying now." Kaoru insisted.

"Kenji want Haha ue!" His son desperately reached for his mother.

"We'll meet, Himura."

"Wait-!"

"Wait? Who was that? Kenshin…? Are you…"

"No, do not enter, koishii, that you shouldn't. Your eyes do not deserve the sight here, let's go outside." He quickly said, softly pushing her back to the face the sun.

Kenji was handed to Kaoru, wanting the infant to stop crying in his mother's arms. "Kenshin? -There's blood on you! What happened Kenshin?"

"Kaoru…there has been a murder there…That man, he killed Yashiro-san." His head dipped into guilt, "I couldn't not see that man's face, let alone stop him."

"Iya…No, Yashiro-san…"

"Go home, koishii. I'll settle this. This unworthy one does not wish for you to be caught with my problem."

"But Kenshin- You problems are mine. I won't leave you alone! Especially in a case like this!"

He stroked Kenji's back, and smiled at her, "Take care of Kenji. That is all I ask of koishii."

"…Don't be killed. There are so many problems we dealt with in the past. And every one of them drew a thin line between life and death. Come home tonight, Kenshin."

* * *

"_Do you intend to keep killing like this?..."_

"_I thought about my answer. Whether I would have killed you, if you had had a sword. The answer is no. I wouldn't kill you. Whatever happened, I could never do that to you. Not to you, never …Let's live together. I don't know how long it will last, but, it doesn't have to be for show. Together, till death do us part."_

"_--I want to find a way to protect others without taking life. While finding a way to atone for the crime of stealing other's happiness with my own hands. Tomoe…"_

"Tomoe…"

Warm air filled the night, and the sun had just set though it was late evening. Kenshin sat against the railing of the balcony, wondering why there were sudden thoughts about his old love. Why Tomoe had left him with such unhappy memories of death. '_I don't understand why you have haunted me for this time…What is it that I have unfulfilled?_' His eyes shut tighter, trusting that phantoms of the past were not to be touched.

"Himura-san, am I disturbing you?" Yamayoshi respectfully interrupted his brief reminiscence and caught Kenshin off-guard, "I would like to discuss the matters of this afternoon. –Kawaji-san will be arriving shortly too…"

"Yes, of course." Both men retreated back into the office, and stood unmoved in wait of the Police Commissioner's presence.

"Himura-san, you're sure you know nothing of the man who attacked and murdered Ochira Yashiro?"

"No. But that voice seemed vaguely familiar. I've never heard of it...but I know."

"Most interesting concept, Himura-san." Sighing exhaustingly, Yamayoshi cleansed his eyewear as if they were dusty, "I don't know how to respond to this depiction, but one thing is for sure; we have a murderer on the loose. The streets of Edo will not be safe unless he, or god forbid a she, is brought to justice."

A pair of redwood doors opened at Kawaji's arrival. He bowed mannerly at Kenshin and reached his hand out, "It is pleasant to meet again with you, Himura-san."

"And to you, Kawaji-san."

Making his way to the coordinated sofas, Kawaji offered them seats before the long discussion to come, and sat last. "Your concern of this is great to us, Himura-san. What can you relate this common man with? Can you recall anything of the past of him?"

"Or her." Yamayoshi added.

The harsh looking man nodded uncertainly, a bit annoyed by his cut-off. "Yes...or her."

"Ano...When I sensed his presence, I only sensed hate, revenge, and nothing else. It was pure emotion. I haven't felt such precision since my battle with Soujirou, one of Makoto Shishio's ten swords. The loath was so great, that I could hear what he was thinking...It sounds skeptical; my contradicting recognition, but I do recall some kind of history with his ki." Two officials gave him blank stares. "Killing-ki. With Joy comes fighting-ki, and with anger comes killing-ki. He wanted to kill me, but he restrained his rage against his will. I don't know why..."

"I see. Do you think he might be one of Makoto's followers?"

"I'm afraid not, Kawaji-san. I would've recognized who it was."

"-What about this Soujirou character? You say he is similar to this foe?"

"Yamayoshi-san- let _me_ handle the questions. You listen." Kawaji drew his impatience out. "Now, where do you prefer us looking first?"

Himura paused in his thinking, "That I do not know...I suggest keeping alert at all times. And I will do so for my family."

"If that's all you can tell us, Himura-san, then we'll have to let you go. I understand your position as a father and a husband. I promise you our best tries in capturing this criminal."

"There is nothing more I ask of you." Kenshin bowed deeply and headed for the doors, opening them. "Kawaji-san, Yamayoshi-san, I bid you farewell." The heavy doors shut quietly behind the departing guest.

Yamayoshi stared uneasily at his comrade, "Kawaji-san, I really don't think Himura-san has anything to do with the murder."

"That may be true...but somehow he is a hazard to us. Trouble may stir in this town because of him."

"But he is an honest man. Okubo-sama...would've thought so."

They closed their eyes in memory of the early departed governor. "I know he would've. There is too much going on. I wish to capture the slayer of Okubo-sama as you do, but our first priority is to settle matters here. I'm not blaming Himura-san, but just opening the discussion. The chances and assuming-"

"We shouldn't assume like so. I know, with all due respect, that you're presumption is wrong. I have great faith in that man."

"Then…I hope you're right."

* * *

Every while, she looked outside, wondering if he'd ever be back. Dinner was already frozen, and she hadn't eaten anything as from loss of appetite. Kenshin had worried her and she refused to rest until he returned. Kenji ceased to cry and fell into deep sleep in his mother's arms. Negative thoughts were unwelcome, though she cheated somewhat. A chance of his death had controlled her fear, and she hugged tighter to the bundle of warmth in her arms and needed what little comfort her son had to offer.

"Kaoru?" Yahiko called, "It's getting late, Kaoru. Get some sleep. Kenshin will be back, I'll keep watch."

"No…I can stay awake, Yahiko-chan. You can go home now, I'll be fine."

The teenager looked regretfully at Kaoru, knowing the consequences he'll receive for letting her stay up so late. He dropped his shoulders in loss, and sat down on the stairs next to his teacher. "No…I'll wait with you, then." A warm hand rested on her farther shoulder, the owner smiling.

In the dark night, yet so warm, Kenshin still hadn't come back. Kaoru grew weary and tense all the same. Yahiko laid backwards sprawled across the floor with his arms out. He still looked like a child, no matter how hard he tries not to. Kaoru placed the sleeping Kenji by his side, and covered them with a white shawl.

Restless, the woman who thought she was widowed walked to the entrance, looking both ways for her husband.

A light breeze brushed her iromuji against her bare legs and hands. She could see nothing besides night. Not even the danger.

"Boo!" A large hand clasped her mouth tightly, attempting to suffocate. Kaoru wormed and pounded against the muscled arm of the giant man. She felt her nerves being cut off from the rest of her body, blood stopped where he squeezed. Kaoru rolled her eyes up, unable to resist the strength.

"Bastard!" The grip of the man loosened as he stumbled forward towards the ground. "Are you okay Kaoru?" he lifted the weight of his friend on one arm, and turned to the abductor, "Who the hell are you!" Yahiko's roar even made Kenji try to escape from his hand's grasp.

"Jisan!" he yelped.

"Re-retreat! Retreat the plan!" he yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Yahiko knocked him unconscious with one swift strike of the sakabou tou. He whirled around to find the enemy's partner just escaping in time, "Yameru!- no…It can't be."

The intruder smirked and leapt from the roof into the dark.

The toddler sniffled, tugging at his mother's sleeve, "Kenji is scared, jisan…"

"It's…alright now." '_But not for long…_'

* * *

Golden light illuminated everything it touched, the scenery was beautiful as nature intended.

Dawn was reborn, and Kenshin still hadn't returned to Kaoru.

Wandering aimlessly, as he once was, Himura walked on the dirt road next to the running rivers.

"_But, even though I was so happy, all I could do was look at him in amazement. No matter how much I hate it, I can hardly ever smile. Maybe that's why I never told him how happy I was. Because I thought that way, if I hadn't found something--someone to hate, I would have gone mad…you gave me another happiness…Farewell, my second love."_

'_No…Why must I still think of her, Tomoe._'

Relentlessly walking, he came upon a bridge…with two people on it.

"Who's…that…" Shielding whatever light he could, he saw two tall figures. One with wild hair, broad figure, and a sword in hand.

'_I can't be…_' violet pupils shrunk in incredulity, "…You're…Enishi." He turned his gaze beside the vengeful man, and saw his obsession. "Tomoe!"

A frightening grin was glued to his face, "What's wrong, battousai? You look like you've my long dead sister's ghost…"

* * *

_How was it? My prelude wasn't good…did I make it up?_

_I know that the story isn't accurately placed according to the manga, (The events are switched) but this is my thing so… Enjoy what you can. Review please! _


	3. Loss of Simplicity part II

_Oya…Writing is harder with that stupid wall blocking my way! Darn you writer's block! _

_It takes a lot to be a good writer; experience, knowledge, word choice, creativity, and research (a LOT of it on some occasions- trust me, I know, pathetic as it may seem). If my story is too unbearable to read, then I suggest the authors: omasuoniwabanshi or SiriusFan13 (applying to both: Which I'm SURE you've all heard of) Man do I wish I could get some in my left brain. It's completely dead. Would anyone kindly lend me some?_

_Iknownot: I know what you mean. I realized the difference after you mentioned it. I did put effort less of what's required (To me, that is) I'm usually very critical of myself. I'll try harder. And if you see the same results, consult me asap, because I know I have some major problems in my works. My English grade isn't any better either. Poowey… –n- _

_Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

_

Losing Pleasures of Simplicity part II

"So…you see her as well, do you, battousai." The tall man grinned, as malice as the devil. "Do you know what she wants? She wants your head, as much as I do."

Himura stepped aback from him, lowering his head and narrowing his amethyst eyes in sorrow. "No…I don't understand. Why are you here again, Enishi?"

Thick darkened brows dropped at the mention of that name, "Enishi? You are as blind as a mouse, battousai! I…am NOT, Enishi."

* * *

She heard two voices. Two distinct voices that she'd known through care.

"Iya, not again Kenji…You can't be such a coward. Your otouto needs scold you more often. He should! Kenshin's never laid an angry finger on you; I guess it's always been in his nature to be so gentle."

"Jisan."

"And don't call me jisan! I feel old! Call me niisan."

"…Jisan."

"Kenji!"

Kaoru let morning wetness of her eyes flow down. Silently yawning, she rubbed her eyelids for a moment, unthinking about yesterday's disaster.

"Haha ue!" Kenji immediately called. Smiling, Kaoru spread her arms out to him as he ran into her embrace.

Yahiko followed the child into the dojo, watching the reunion. "You know, your kid got stuck on that tree again."

"_Again_? Kenji…I told you not to climb until you knew how to get down by yourself."

"Hm." He grunted.

"That's it. I'm through with this spoiled thing, he asks too much of me. I'm never getting you off a single tree again." Lightly pouting, Yahiko turned away from Kenji and playfully walked off.

There came a knock on the door, surprising Yahiko as he hesitated to take his current step forward. The boy looked over his shoulder to Kaoru in silence; she shrugged and permitted entrance. Yahiko Lifted the heavy lock, and opened the pair of doors each with one hand. "Tsu-Tsubame? What are you-"

The young girl helped herself in with two other children, ignoring the gapping swordsman. "Kaoru-san, I'm sorry to have Yahiko here bothering you all this time."

"B-Bothering? But-"

"Kenji-chan!" Ayame called full of happiness and laughter. Kenji responded with a similar liking, and ran towards Suzume and Ayame and ran around the dojo.

Kaoru smiled, "Irasshai Tsubame-chan, I'm glad you came over."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaoru-san." She bowed.

Yahiko crossed his arms and glared at the women suspiciously, "What's this all about, Tsubame?"

"You didn't come home yesterday! Yahiko, you worried me. You should run to tell us first, then run back."

"Gomen Tsubame- but I needed to stay with Kaoru! And...Yesterday night…Wait- I have to talk to Kaoru about this- Can you look after Kenji, Suzume, and Ayame first? It's important." Tsubame nodded, understanding the gleam in his eyes that had meant the desperation of a grown man, and not a boy. She kissed his cheek and left with the children to the back of the dojo. Yahiko smiled and watched her leave, almost forgetting the matter in his hands.

"Yahiko- you are very lucky." Kaoru commented.

"Yeah…-! Oh! About yesterday." He came towards Kaoru and sat next to her, "Kaoru, when those two men came, do you remember?"

"Hai…I do, now. And Kenshin didn't come back…yet." She turned her head away to think about her husband.

"No…and I bet I know why." Kaoru whipped her head back around for answers, "Yesterday, after you'd fainted, I saw…I saw…him. E-Enishi."

"Enishi!-"

"I couldn't catch him, and by the time he got away, so did that other man."

"…Doushite?...He still craves to fight with Kenshin? And to capture me again?"

"I…don't know."

"Demo…I gave Enishi the diary, doesn't he understand now? Kenshin…he's completely innocent."

"Well, Enishi doesn't think so."

The young mother tilted her head down in dismay of the news; she clutched her silk sleeves and sunk into thoughts. Yahiko huddled closer to Kaoru, replacing words for actions. He saw that none of his kindness had worked, and telling Kaoru to be strong wasn't the right time to do it. Enishi was an important deal to her, for it was the first time Kenshin had confessed to her and his love.

The boy sharply snapped his head up, watching the open doors like an alert dog. A moment passed, and a man came in slowly. A man with a weary look, and a weak body. "Kenshin!" He smiled at Yahiko, and followed his voice. "Where'd you go, Kenshin? Kaoru was so worried about you."

"Gomen nasai, koishii."

"…" Kaoru stayed silent, and Yahiko had known better not to urge her to rejoice, "…Welcome home, Kenshin."

"Kenshin. Are you alright? Did anything happen to you?" Yahiko questioned.

"No. I needed some time alone, that is all."

Yahiko felt a hint of unease and hesitation from Kenshin's responses, "You sure? ...nothing, or no one came to meet you?"

"I saw no one this morning, or late at night. Sumimasen, Yahiko, but I must rest now. A night without sleep does not well for me, that it doesn't."

Watching him retreat past Kaoru and the dojo, Yahiko slightly dropped his eyebrows in frustration. Kenshin had always made his business his own and never informative to others, even if the situation was hopeless. '_I don't care if he was battousai or not, I know that he's Kenshin now and no less. Kenshin is a changed man…all that he's been through...he's willing to pay a high price to atone for his sins. He deserves what he has now…he doesn't deserve to suffer. He must've seen Enishi, one way or another. He's just not telling us_.'

"Yahiko." Thoughts fell to Kaoru as she called him, "Please... Leave Kenshin alone. He needs to sleep."

Astonished by her knowledge, Yahiko hung his mouth momentarily, and closed it giving her a quick nod. '_So Kaoru knew what I was going to do…But I can't stop…I have to speak with him, for the sake of his life…and you, Kaoru_.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_So, you're going to ruin that boy's life, just so you can stay clean. If it means being driven into the jaws of death, or leaving a name that will shame generations to come, you should draw your own sword instead. That boy can do a lot in his life, and you are going to dispatch all the innocence left in his little hands. Are you really that desperate to have a Hitokiri, that you'll take a boy instead of a man who can be old enough to decide his fate, Katsura?"_

"_If I could, I would do the Hitokiri's job myself, but I'm the head of the Choushuu Ishin Shishi now, don't think I haven't thought of that. Today is the anniversary of the death of Katsura Kogorou, the swordsman."_

'_I'm ready to face the path I've chosen for myself. For a new order, and peace, I will kill any opposing man...'_

The remembered conversation was as clear as water, never forgotten by the eavesdropper. The Hitokiri to be overheard his superior and the second commander of the Choushuu Ishin Shishi, Takasugi Shinsaku. He was so immature to realize that he'd become destruction himself, the opposite of achieving peace.

He was a man of mystery, and of skill. Surpassing speed, and undeniable strength, the legend of Kyoto lives. He lives, for the sake of the peace, but he will die, for the sake of his life alone. That same man lives in his shadowed corner, unknown to others because of the deception of his conserved expressions. The naïve Hitokiri would've given anything to live a peaceful life. But without suffering, there can be no peace. A hard lesson learned, but confusion was still present. Fifteen years on to the future, and he ends up sleeping in the dark, _almost_ undisturbed.

"Kenshin…" A breathless boy called.

"…Hai, Yahiko?"

"Can I come in…?"

"Of course…" Kenshin's body remained unmoved as Yahiko's presence came closer, "Yahiko, you are a fine young man, and I understand that you've never surrendered to anyone's but your own beliefs. So I must tell you, what you've wanted to ask me about, ne?"

"Hai."

"I understand your determination… I have seen someone early morning, that man has confronted me after compressing his anger for several years. I don't remember him…nor do I know him. But he knows me well."

"Enishi…I saw him too."

"Enishi?" Kenshin glanced at Yahiko carefully, absorbing the name, "Enishi was here? You saw him?"

Finally looking unsure, Yahiko leaned back in uncertainty, "Well, didn't you?"

"No, I saw someone else. Someone very similar to him..."

"But- I saw him! Enishi!" The boy got excited too fast.

"I thought that as well, Yahiko. At first glance, I thought Enishi had come back to hunt me again."

"You mean…Enishi has a twin or something? That can't be right…"

"No…this man I saw…" Trailing off, Kenshin caught his words again and continued, "he looked taller, wiser, and only with hateful expressions, he had no fighting-ki, _like_ Enishi."

"Come to think of it…he did look older, but that doesn't mean it couldn't be Enishi."

"As far as I know, he didn't have any other siblings…His mother…died while giving birth to him."

Yahiko said nothing, what _could_ he say to a death? Kenshin leaned over and rested his hand on the young man's shoulder, "He had Tomoe, and that was enough to take what little morality in him out. But this man I dealt with, he had nothing."

"I guess….Kaoru will be more restful after knowing it wasn't Enishi that I saw."

"No…" Kenshin pondered down, "Without identifying who that man is, we're at a disadvantage."

* * *

"You understand," he said, "I've told you everything…nothing can come between our trust, and love, koishii. If it is the past I must face, then I will. I've done many dire sins as a Hitokiri, and to repent them is the only way my guilt can rest."

Kaoru kept quiet as if ignoring him and the harmful words. Yes, she understood him, but not the way he lived. Kenshin had a family, he had a son and a wife, and he had people who care for him. Couldn't he see that…? Was he willing to throw that all away for his past? Any man, as lucky as Kenshin, would not leave his home for whatever the trouble. He would stay and live peacefully until death, and he would be able to die a happy death. Not by a sword, not in a battle, but from accomplishment.

From the past, she realized, the situation from Enishi, the man who made her husband confess his past. Remorseful, was what she felt. But now, it was confusion and regret.

"Kenshin…" she called, as he was about to leave the room, from the result of her silence.

"Hai, koishii?"

Forcing herself to look at him, Kaoru compressed tears, but they freely fell, ignoring her plea. "Let me ask you…" On the verge of dumbness, she hardly spoke to ask him. "If...Tomoe, _hadn't_ died…would you go back to her?"

* * *

_Not exactly the longest chapter in the world, but I am the most impatient person in the world. A lot of shit happened to me this week, so I'm sorry I didn't get back to this sooner, let me sulk on it a few more days and I'll be fine._


End file.
